Anspielungen auf vorherige Teile
In fast allen Grand-Theft-Auto-Teilen gibt es Anspielungen auf vorherige Teile der Serie. Vice City * Im Ammu-Nation-Schießstand in Downtown sind zwei der Zielscheiben mit Illustrationen von Misty und Miguel versehen. * In der Nähe des Pole Position Club hängen in einem Gebäude Plakate von Charakteren aus GTA III. San Andreas * Roca Escalante (in Anlehnung an Vice City und das ): das V-Rock Hotel, in Vice City war V-Rock ein Radiosender. * Blueberry und Old Venturas Strip: In Blueberry steht an einem Gerüst „Avery Construction“ und auf dem Strip hängt Avery Carrington, nachts sogar in Neonfarben ( ). Beides sind Referenzen an Avery Carrington, der in Vice City ein Immobilienmogul war (auch in Liberty City Stories vorgekommen). * Foster Valley: Westlich der Autobahn stehen große Silos. An dem Gebäude bei den Silos sind klein aufgelöste Verpackungsbilder von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City sowie Logos von Grand Theft Auto III zu sehen. * East Los Santos: Gegenüber der Jefferson Towers befindet sich ein orangefarbenes Tiki-Geschäft, an dem eine Statue hängt. Diese Statue muss man in Vice City als verstecktes Päckchen einsammeln. In ihr befand Koks. * Angel Pine: Außerhalb des Cluckin’ Bells stehen drei Mülleimer, in denen Karten von Vice City liegen. * Kleiderschrank: In jedem Kleiderschrank steht senkrecht ein Surfbrett mit einem Foto von Ocean Beach darauf. * San Andreas: In vielen Speicherhäusern hängen Fotos von Candy Suxxx, die ihr Gesäß in die Kamera von Tommy Vercetti hält. Er musste sie mit dem Kongressabgeordneten Alex Shrub ablichten. * Old Venturas Strip: Candy Suxxx ist als Neonschild am Strip zu sehen, wie sie ihre Beine überschlägt. Sie war ein Pornostar in Vice City. * 24/7: In den Kühltruhen liegen Verpackungen von Cherry Popper. Cherry Popper ist eine Speiseeisfabrik, die in Vice City das erste Mal vorkommt, als Tommy sie übernimmt. * 24/7: Auch Pizzakartons liegen in den Kühltruhen. Das sind dieselben wie diejenigen, die man in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City für die Well Stacked Pizza Co. ausliefern muss. * 24/7: In einigen 24/7s steht Love Juice in den Regalen. Love Juice war die Droge, die Love Fist in Form eines Getränks nahm. * San Andreas: Jethro und Dwaine waren die Arbeiter an der Bootswerft in Vice City. * San Andreas: „Vice City Air“ steht an einigen Reisebüros in Referenz an die Fluggesellschaft, die in Vice City tatsächlich existierte. * San Andreas: Auf den Kisten in der Mission Green Goo steht „Chartered Libertine Lines – Viceport“. In Vice City, GTA III und Liberty City Stories lag ein Schiff mit derselben Aufschrift im Hafen. * Richman: An der nördlichen, langen Straße, die vom Osten Los Santos’ bis zum Mulholland-Autobahnkreuz führt, stehen Schilder von Love Fist, Lance Vance und Candy Suxxx. Außerdem sind an einem orangefarbenem Haus an derselben Straße mehrere Plakate mit den Verpackungsbildern von GTA III und Vice City angebracht. * Während einer Mission von Ken Rosenberg redet dieser kurzzeitig von Tommy Vercetti, während er einen Drogenrausch hat. * Die Päckchen bei den Kurier-Missionen sind dieselben, die man bei GTA III einsammeln kann. * Garcia: In Zeros Modellbau-Shop werden unter anderem auch Spielzeugfiguren von Tommy Vercetti und Lance Vance verkauft. * In der Zwischensequenz zu der Mission Farewell, my Love... sieht man Claude aus GTA III, den festen Freund von Catalina. Sie wollen nach dem Rennen in der Mission nach Liberty City ziehen. * „Pirates in Men’s Pants“, ein Musical aus Liberty City (2001), ist 1992 in Las Venturas ein Hotel im Piraten-Stil. * Caligula’s Casino: In Caligula’s Casino gibt es auf den Karten beim Blackjack Artworks der Personen aus GTA III. Liberty City Stories * An der Kreuzung, die zum Francis International Airport führt, kann man ein großes Schild erkennen, auf dem „L.S Backdoor“ steht und das auf San Andreas deutet, also Los Santos. Im Hintergrund ist ein Bild von einer Passantin aus San Andreas und von Frank Tenpenny sichtbar. * In Maria Latores Wohnung hängt ein Poster von Love Fist. Grand Theft Auto IV * In Vlad Glebovs Lokal hängen Bilder an der Wand, welche als Werbung für Grand Theft Auto: Vice City veröffentlicht wurden. * Auf den aufsammelbaren Mobiltelefonen ist das Logo von Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas abgebildet. * In dem Schaufenster eines Elektrogeschäfts in Alderney sind nachts Illustrationen eines Triaden sowie von Roger C. Hole und seinen Leibwächtern zu sehen. * Ein Obdachloser trägt das Logo von San Andreas auf seinem T-Shirt. * In ganz Liberty City gibt es Plakate, auf denen für Reisen nach Vice City, Los Santos und Las Venturas geworben wird. * An einem Haus an der Ecke der Hooper Street und dem Dukes Boulevard befinden sich Graffitis von Illustrationen von GTA-III-Charakteren. * In dem Versteck von Bucky Sligos Bande aus der Mission Smackdown befindet sich ein Love-Fist-Poster. * 2008 wird in Las Venturas die Venturas Poker Challenge ausgetragen, wie auf Weazel zu sehen ist. * Im Fernsehen taucht Carl Johnson aus San Andreas in einem Beitrag auf. miniatur|Die Banknote aus der Comrades Bar * Auf einigen Banknoten in der Comrades Bar ist eine gemalte Frau aus San Andreas abgebildet. * An einer Wand findet man Geschmiere, die sich auf ehemalige Protagonisten der GTA-Serie beziehen: **RIP Claude (Ruhe in Frieden, Claude) **Remember Tommy, u r still my hero (Im Gedenken an Tommy, du bist noch immer mein Held) **RIP Carl (Ruhe in Frieden, Carl) **RIP T♥ni (Ruhe in Frieden, T♥ni) **Vict♥r, never forget you; Always remember you, bro (Vict♥r, wir werden dich nie vergessen; Wir werden deiner immer gedenken, Kumpel) **RIP Vic (Ruhe in Frieden, Vic) * Laut Karen wird das Funland in Hove Beach zu einem „Las-Venturas-Freizeitpark“ umgebaut. * In einer Radiomeldung wird vermeldet, dass Jerry Kapowitz mit dem Erlös der gefundenen Diamanten einen Alkohol- und Waffenladen in Vice City eröffnen will. * In Michelles Wohnung befindet sich je eine Spielhülle von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Klappentext, Logos und Ähnliches wurden entfernt. Grand Theft Auto V * In Denise Clintons Haus hängt ein in den Nationalfarben der USA, rot, blau und weiß, gehaltenes Poster von Madd Dogg. * Wenn Michael in seine Villa zurückkehrt, ruft er manchmal „Daddy's back, you bitches!“ laut aus. * Die digitale Karte zur Navigation am Steuerstand des Speeder, ist ein Kartenausschnitt von Liberty City * In der Bar in Sandy Shores hängen hinter dem Tresen Dollarscheine, auf denen die Frau aus dem Cover von GTA: San Andreas abgebildet ist. * Am Walk of Fame sind mehrere Charaktere aus vorherigen GTA-Teilen verewigt. * In der Mission Leichte Turbulenzen wird Hove Beach erwähnt, ein Stadtteil von Liberty City. * Die Liberty City Port Authority hat in Terminal eine Lagerhalle. * Das Logo der San Andreas Dockworkers Organisation zeigt einen Kartenausschnitt der Spielwelt aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. en:Crossovers between Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and previous Grand Theft Auto games Kategorie:Anspielungen